Interesting Song
by SilverWhite and Red
Summary: AU - Music, alcohol, dancing, hats and loud friends. Who would have thought that a night out would end up like this?


I like short romantic stories. So I decided to write one a while ago and I finished it today with extra details and fixing the mistakes. I hope you'll like it. – _SilverWhite and Red_

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.

- x -

Interesting Song

Loud music was being played in the crowded nightclub. Women and men were dancing on the dance floor, others were making out with their partner or some stranger they just met without any care in the world. And some people where at the bar, drinking like there was no tomorrow. Downing the heavy alcohol like water, clearly not caring about the taste anymore.

Only one woman at the bar was not drinking at all. She was just staring at all the people who were dancing in front of her with her bright green colored eyes.

She looked at everyone around her, how they moved to the beat of the music or what they were doing with their friends or an unknown stranger. It disgusted when she saw what alcohol could do to a person. How it could completely change an individual into a crazy, wild and attention loving human.

While she was observing the dancing people, someone not far away from her, attracted her attention. He was one of the few people who were on the dance floor but wasn't dancing or making out with some girl. He was just standing there, people surrounding him.

With a small smile tugging on her lipstick red lips, she looked at the young man.

He had a tall posture and had black hair and eyes. He was probably the same age as her, or a few years older. She couldn't tell.

While she was looking at the people on her left, she didn't know that he took a glance at her.

"_Who is she? She looks familiar." _He asked himself, trying to remember her face. 

The song had ended, leaving the building in silence for a few seconds before another song blasted from the big black speakers lining the walls.

It suddenly hit him_; "Haruno Sakura from the sales department?" _Though he wasn't entirely sure about it. 

A person accidently bumped into him. He ignored the apology, not bothering that some of his alcoholic drink had spilled on his dark colored shirt. He kept on staring at the young woman, who currently refused the bartender for a drink.

"_I didn't recognize her with that black hat on but I can see some of her pink locks that aren't covered by it." _He thought. 

During his mind conversation she had turned into his direction again, observing everyone. She played with her short pink hair, smoothing it. The golden and silver bracelets dangling on her wrist.

"_And those clear perfect green eyes..." _He thought.

Suddenly they both stared into each other's eyes, until she looked away. A small blush tinted her cheeks. 

While he continued staring at Sakura, not bothered by being caught in the act, his best friend Uzumaki Naruto walked up to him.

"Hey Sasuke, isn't this fun?" A few seconds passed but no answer. "Who are you staring at?" asked his loud friend, pinpointing the direction Sasuke was looking at but couldn't decide who he was looking at.

Sasuke snapped out of it and looked at his best friend upon being shoved out of the way by the blonde for a better look at the girls in that direction.

"No one." He answered a bit coolly, attracting his friend's attention. "Why do you even mind anyway?" Sasuke turned around for an distraction so he wouldn't be looking at the young woman anymore.

While Naruto was thinking about what Sasuke just said, the music changed again. This time a slow but entertaining soft melody flowed from the speakers.

"Well I would want to know it first, if my totally not social friend was interested in a girl." Naruto flashed the young man a toothy grin. "If that is ever going to happen is most unlikely. I'm beginning to doubt that you are straight."

"Shut up, you idiot." Sasuke told him in a low tone.

"I'm not an idiot!" The blond yelled, causing everyone to stare at him.

It was probably the most unlucky moment for Naruto to yell because the song had just ended again, taking away most of the sound that would have covered the outburst.

The yell had attracted Sakura's attention as well. Her green eyes shifted from her hands tapping on the polished wood of the bar to the loud blond man.

"_What are they doing?" _She thought.

After a few seconds of staring at the blond man, her memory helped her recognizing the man. _"Isn't that Uzumaki Naruto? He once decorated the whole building we both work at with Christmas decoration in the summer as prank. That he wasn't fired… Though it was so much fun to see him run around with the boxes of Christmas lights." _

The stereos started thumping with loud music again. All of the people forgot about the outburst in seconds and started dancing again.

"_I wonder who that guy is next to Naruto."_

Sasuke had wacked Naruto on the head for causing such a scene and now they were bickering. Curse words escaped both men their mouths. Naruto gave up for once before it would get physical and left Sasuke behind to get something to drink.

He asked the bartender an alcoholic drink and paid him. When he spotted a familiar face he walked over to her.

"Care if I join you, Sakura-chan?" he asked the pink haired woman.

"Sure have a seat. But may I ask you, how do you know my name?" She asked politely.

He flashed her a grin before taking a seat. "You work at sales right? I saw you a couple of times before and most men know about you, seeing that you are very pretty." He took a sip from his drink, trying to hide is cheeky smile.

"Thank you, I guess." She responded with a bit awkwardness.

It was already in the early hours now and the music got turned down a bit, also more slow songs started playing.

"Do you come here often, Naruto-san?" Sakura asked, clearly being embarrassed by the long stare that Naruto was giving her at the moment.

He chuckled a bit. "I don't, but I wanted to take my friend out for once. However he got mad at me, so I'm letting him cool down. He is such a tight ass..." He looked sourly at his drink as he let the straw in it move from side to side.

Sakura giggled at him, trying to cheer him up a bit.

"I wonder why he has to be so bitchy anyway." Naruto said in general and chucked the rest of his drink down.

"Because you're an idiot." Someone stated behind of them.

Naruto inhaled deeply and swirled around to face the black haired man. "Well I won't be surprised if you aren't straight, mister antisocial."

A lighthearted laugh escaped the woman her lips, caused by the immature behavior of the man next to her. "You shouldn't sulk, Naruto-san." She petted his head.

"At least you are nice to me, Sakura-chan." He engulfed her in a hug, almost lifting her of her seat.

"_Naruto keep your hands of her! Wait, what?" _The troubled black haired man thought. _"Why am I getting so mad at this sight of them hugging?" _

Naruto let go of the blushing woman and started talking to her happily about how she was much better than his friend even though he didn't know much about her. Sasuke went to get something to drink to cool himself off. When he took the drink from the bartender after paying, another soft laugh filled his ears, along with the music mixed in.

He watched her being entertained by his best friend. Her beautiful green eyes lighting up whenever she smiled at the blond man and laughed at his jokes.

"_I want her to smile like that because of me." _

Sasuke went to take a seat next to Naruto that just got open so he could join their little chat even when he didn't feel like talking at all, accept this time something about her made him want to know more about her.

"So, won't you introduce me, Naruto?" He stated, a bit more tense as he wanted it to be.

Naruto's grin grew bigger as he grabbed his friend and drooped his arm around the man his shoulders. "This here, is the almighty Uchiha Sasuke, an antisocial bastard." Naruto made out while maintaining his grin.

Sakura nodded before telling him her name, leaving her angelic smile on her face. Sasuke was slightly happy that she wasn't bothered by what his so called friend had said about him though he wanted to murder Naruto in 74 different ways in his mind.

"Sasuke here, is a member of the board of the company." Naruto stated while giving the thumbs up.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with confusion plastered on her face but quickly changed her expression to something more natural as she bowed a little for him. "Nice to meet you."

Sasuke shook his head and sighed. "You don't have to be so polite towards me, Sakura-san."

Her face lightened up and she nodded.

Suddenly Sakura grabbed her small purse from the counter, a loud ringing emitting from the tiny bag. "Excuse me." Was muttered quickly before she fished the phone out of her purse and took the call.

After listening for half a minute she sighed deeply. She took the hat from her head and placed it on the table. She let her hand ruffle through her pink locks.

"Yes, of course. I will be there in 10 minutes." Another desperate sigh escaped her lips. "Yes, I understand. I'm on my way." Finally she put down the phone.

"Seems that a friend needs my help. I'm sorry for having to leave." She told the two men.

She stood up and bowed to them after grabbing her purse. "I hope to see you two again soon. Bye."

Sakura quickly left, waving to them as Naruto waved to her.

"Isn't she nice, Sasuke?" Naruto asked his friend but he wasn't next to him anymore.

Sasuke was walking towards the exit with a black hat in his hands. _"Please don't be gone already." _He desperately thought, wanting to see her. 

Sakura was in the parking lot, trying to find her car keys. "Stupid keys. Always lost when I need them." She tried her pockets again but got interrupted by a hat being shoved in her face.

She looked up. A clearly embarrassed Sasuke was trying to be cool and nice at the same time but instead looked a bit rude right now.

"Ah, thank you, Sasuke-san." She smiled a bit uneasy as she took the hat.

They kept on staring in silence at each other until Sakura suddenly perked up. "Do you hear that song?" She asked, pointing at the nightclub.

A soft melody could be heard from the building, a lovely voice singing the lyrics. "I love that song." She stated happily.

Sasuke recognized the song and started smiling as well. "It fits you, Sakura-san." He told her.

A red hue appeared on her face, quickly she averted her eyes. "Thank you?" She muttered softly.

They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, not knowing what to do.

When the music stopped, Sakura bowed again and quickly searched for her keys in her purse.

After she found them, she unlocked her car and turned around to say goodbye to Sasuke but he stopped her before she could say anything.

"Would you like to dance with me the next time?" Sasuke asked, a light blush colored his cheeks.

She smiled again. "Of course. I would love that." With that she bid him farewell and got in the car. When she drove away and passed him, she waved at him.

"_I hope to see him again soon." _She thought happily as she sped up on the road.

"_I have to go out more so I can run into her again." _He thought before going back inside the club again, to thank Naruto for bringing him in the first place.

- x -

Please review~ _SilverWhite and Red_


End file.
